The Dog Called Hadrian
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: There's a new Dog on the streets, and he is not all that he seems. Meet Hadrian Potter, the missing Lord in Corus. He has a secret though. Hadrian has another half in a realm known as England. Can the two halves coexist? possible Beka/Harry
1. Chapter 1

How would Beka describe Hadrian Potter?

Shy, yet strong. Fiercely loyal to those who earned his friendship, yet not so quick to forgive those who betrayed him. His emerald eyes shone with both kindness and compassion. He didn't act as though he was better than anyone else, even the lowest lad or gixie. Sure he always had a few copper nobles for those who looked like they were on hard times, though how he could afford it when he was paid the same as any other Puppy was beyond her understanding.

Then there was the aura he let off. It felt like a beaten animal...and at the same time she could easily sense a king like feel underneath. Like you could depend on him in a riot to have your back no matter what.

He could make a mot go crazy without even trying. Not that he ever did. He was the kindest, most polite cove she ever met, and that was saying something.

Which is probably why she counted him as her best friend.

Still, she did wonder why he chose the Lower City kennel like she did when he clearly had some sort of power.

* * *

The day they were assigned to their senior Dogs, Beka found something surprising about Hady. For some odd reason he was being assigned to the same Dogs she was, under order of the Lord Provost.

When she found out who they'd been assigned to, she had a hard time holding her head up. She was curst shy, almost as bad as Hady was. He mostly blushed when a mot spoke to him.

Still, at least Tunstall and Goodwin were friendly enough. Especially when Pounce showed up even though she knew she locked him in over his yowling. Hady leaned down and picked up the cat, petting it gently. Pounce purred and then curled around his neck.

They stopped at Mistress Noll for pastries, and Hady had a silly little grin on his face as he ate the apple turnover. He loved apples.

One thing Beka liked about Hady was that he loved animals of all shapes and sizes, even the cracked pigeons which followed her around because she could here the voices that they carried. When she once asked why Hady didn't think her mad because she stood in dust spinners or spoke to pidgeons, his answer surprised her.

"We all have our quirks. I happen to talk to snakes when I can find them."

The only thing that bothers her more than not is that while it's clear Hady had been abused when he was a lad, he still had an inch on her five foot eight!

Once Beka was told to describe Hady like she would a Rat as an exercise.

Five foot nine, messy black hair that goes down to his neck. Clear green eyes the same hue as emeralds that are cut and polished. Odd scar under his bangs on his right eye in the shape of a bolt of lightning. Scars down his back and torso, probably beaten when he was young. Built for running and speed. Quick reflexes. Has a habit of looking around at odd times.

What she never mentioned was that Hadrian was a bit shy, that he was gentle to children and animals, that his eyes lit up when he read something or that he woke up earlier than was normal every day. Or the mind boggling fact that he could cook, and cook well.

Out of all the other Puppies, she liked Hady best. He was kinder than Ersken, though no where near as mischievous as Hilyard...though it was close. Hady had his moments.

* * *

While they headed to Crookshank's home, Hady quietly asked her how Tansy was doing. He was shy around new people, but never around Beka. She chalked it up to the fact that he could tell she had the same problem he did.

Soon they were at Crookshank's door. Once Annis let them in, Beka went up to see Tansy. Since he honestly didn't feel like listening to the older Dogs bicker with the penny pincher, he shyly asked if he could join her.

Clearly his puppy charm (no pun intended) worked on Annis, because she let him. He got up there in time to see Beka launch a pitcher of freezing cold water at the pregnant mot. He couldn't help the laugh at how Tansy yelped.

Beka saw him at the doorway and grinned. Then she got onto Tansy for not eating right with another child on the way.

Tansy spotted Hady and said "What's he doing here?"

Hady put up his hands in defense.

"I'd rather not hear a grouch like your grandfather go at with the Dogs, if it's all the same to you," Hadrian joked. Beka stared.

Tansy seemed to take in the outfit they both wore and said "Goddess bless us, your both dressed as Dogs. A pair of Puppies. You'll get yourself killed. Knifed in an alley somewhere, strangled, dumped in a river..."

Hady took in the room as she talked, and Beka picked up an odd rock.

"What's this?"

"Take that curst thing! Herun brought it to me, and the next day Roland was taken! It's ill luck it is!"

Beka talked to her, asking whether she knew anyone who wanted to hurt her grandfather in law through Roland. She realized her mistake and simply hugged Tansy.

Annis informed them that the Dogs were done, and they left. Beka returned the basket to Mistress Noll and the Dogs questioned Hady about why he was with the mother of the murdered child.

"Beka is her friend, and I seriously didn't want to listen to you two talking to the penny pincher, Guardsmen."

They questioned Beka as to why she never mentioned it, and she shyly replied they didn't ask. They had to break up a fight before heading to the Mantel and Pullet. While the Dogs ordered ale, Beka and Hady ordered water.

When Beka pulled out the stone, Hady took a good look at it.

"Beka, if I didn't know any better I would swear that is an opal of some sort. But it's not one I'm familiar with."

Hady noticed the three newcomers, and gave them the once over.

'If that cove isn't trouble, I don't know what is.'

Beka did a once over herself, and described them to Goodwin and Tunstall. After the other Dogs had a look, Beka got to keep the stone.

Hady hid his grin after Beka went diving into fish guts. Since they shared the same lodgings in Nipcopper Close, Hadrian did her a favor by getting rid of the mess on her uniform. A whispered word, and not even a scale was left on her clothes.

They stared at him.

He produced a stick, exactly eleven inches long. His eyes lit up with amusement.

"I got this from a friend when I was eleven. It has a few magical tricks, provided you know the words to use them."

Beka grinned at him. Then she looked at her cat, when it yowled loudly.

"What did master Saucebox say Beka?"

"That you are a liar."

He ducked his head, but did nothing to deny it. They went back to the route, before heading home.

Hadrian hid his amusement well as he went about his chores before practice. Then his mind went back to the odd dreams he had, dreams he was sure were real.

Though why he was a student in an odd school full of mages called Hogwarts was beyond him. He remembered the strange conversation he had with a brunette with a frizz problem.

* * *

_("Are you sure the spell didn't do anything Harry?"_

_"Hermione, I told you before, the only weird effect it had was to get rid of those Voldemort-induced nightmares."_

_"Are you sure? It could be a real vision!"_

_"Why in the name of Merlin would I be having visions of being a copper named Hadrian? Or living in a place called Corus?"_

_"I don't know mate, but if it keeps getting worse you should talk to Dumbledore," said a redhead._

_"I told you before Ron, there's no chance in hell I am talking to Dumbledore about this. Especially since that spell was from the restricted section!"_

_Then he noticed some rather odd men wearing robes that had a cold look about them. They snuck up behind the trio, intent on grabbing him from the look of it. Hadrian spun around and did as he was taught._

_Soon the men were on the ground unconscious, and the other two were staring at him intently._

_"Harry...when did you learn to do that?" asked Ron._

_"I...don't know. I just knew they were behind me and reacted."_

_"Harry! Death Eaters are in the area! You need...to..." started a black haired man with drawn blue eyes that seemed tired. He took in the sight before him and stared._

_"Sirius...I think we have a problem..." said Harry.)_

* * *

Hadrian had woken up absolutely amused that he had gotten someone else in trouble. Then he got his chores done and went to practice.

As amusing as his dream was, it was nothing compared to the show he got when Goodwin had Beka retrieve a bag of odd rocks like the one Tansy gave her from the cove they saw in the pub.

He couldn't help his chuckle when Beka blocked a slap and then countered in a very painful way. Tunstall gave him a side long look, then shrugged.

Beka grinned, then when Kora asked about herbs, he finally spoke up. For some odd reason which Beka could never understand, Hadrian liked herbs. He grew several on his windowsill. She once asked him why, and he mentioned he used them in cooking.

She knew he was only telling half the truth.

They left with a slightly heavier Happy Bag, and then had what Tunstall called a quiet night. Three robberies, two casual beating and two tavern brawls.

Aside from discussing the oddity of Crookshank and his Shadow Snake (which had Hady a bit miffed that anyone would dishonor an elegant snake) they continued on their way.

Then they heard something that had them running. A mot with a knife threatening her littles and her man.

What the saw had Hadrian stopped cold and growl.

A mot with a long knife was threatening her children, who were huddled up in a corner crying, begging her to stop, to be nice. They told her they loved her. The man was near the hearth in the wall.

She threatened to slit their throats if they didn't shut up. Her man was trying to get her to calm down.

"In the name of the King's law!" Tunstall shouted as he went in.

Goodwin and Tunstall stood apart, to make it appear like she could escape.

Hadrian grew cold. The oldest had a nasty black eye. Another had a scratched face. The cove had blood on his face from cuts on his eye. His lip was split and his shirt ripped. A broken jug of hotblood wine lay on the floor.

Goodwin tried to reason with her. The mot answered with an impressive foul suggestion. Goodwin didn't even flinch.

The mot threw something at her, and Tunstall caught it. Suddenly she went at Goodwin and hit her jaw with the butt of the hilt. Goodwin dropped, and her eyes rolled inward.

"Orva. You struck a Dog with a blade," Tunstall said very quietly.

Ovra jumped out the window and Beka followed her without thinking.

Meanwhile Hadrian was next to Goodwin, checking the wound. He took out his stick and held it to the bruised jaw. What happened next had Tunstall in complete shock.

Hady said something he couldn't understand and a light hit Goodwin. Before his eyes the wound began to close, then heal over. Soon it looked like it was on the last stages of healing before it stopped. Hady looked at the children and cove.

"I can heal you three for free."

They didn't even think twice. Soon the black eye was gone and the cuts healed over. Goodwin came to in the middle of him healing over the cuts, and stared. She felt her jaw, and it dropped in shock.

Finally they headed to the Kennel to get her checked over. Beka came in with the mot who hit Goodwin and everyone now stared at her in disbelief.

"Great Mithros bless us, you actually _caught_ her!" said Ahuda from the desk in shock.

Beka frowned at Goodwin. Surely the blade had hit her harder? Apparently the healer was very confused on that point too.

"I can't explain how, but your Puppy healed you even though your resistance should have made such a thing near impossible," then he looked closer at Hadrian and said in a clear voice, "Why are you not in the palace? With that much raw power you have you would easy be a powerful mage."

Hadrian looked surprised.

"I have a lot of raw magic?"

"Quite a bit of it. More than most kennel mages at any rate."

Sensing his surprise, they gave him a look.

"I knew I had some odd Gift, but I had no idea what. I just thought it was limited to talking to snakes."

Soon they were off to patrol, though they kept giving Hadrian sidelong looks. He grew tired of it fast as he said loudly "I like being a Dog! I am not going in for some mage training!"

Beka grinned at him. She knew exactly how he felt.

Soon they were eating in a private room, and the Puppies were treated to a laugh as Goodwin nailed Tunstall with porridge. He moped it up with a piece of bread and ate it.

Then they got a lesson in bribes from Goodwin. Then they went back on patrol. Goodwin gave Beka a coin for the Dog bathhouses, which she took reluctantly.

Hady went to sleep and dreamed the odd dream again.

* * *

_("Sirius, what do you mean we should tell Dumbledore?"_

_"I mean Pup, that this could be very serious."_

_"Look, aside from the odd dreams I've been having...which by the way, have given the best sleep I've had in months since he came back, and the incident with the DE nothing bad has happened."_

_They were in a library. One book seemed to glow in his vision, and Harry suddenly spotted the book._

_"Hey...this is the book I got that spell from!"_

_"What page was it on?" said Sirius, intent._

_Hadrian opened it to the page, which had the glowing spell...and one which he could read but apparently they couldn't. He memorized the words to use when he had spare time. Sirius looked at the spell, then sounded out the words._

_He didn't realize he accidentally cast it until Harry yelped. Sirius was glowing! He dropped the book...and it vanished!_

_"Sirius! Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine. Feel a bit woozy like I'd been drinking a whole bottle of firewhiskey, but I'm fine.")_

* * *

Hadrian woke up as the sun hit him square in the eyes. Beka was up too, and she mentioned she was going to see the spinners. He nodded, then yelped as he tripped over something.

Looking down his jaw dropped. It was the book he saw in his dream!

He was intent on reading it when he heard Beka return. He did a double take on her as he saw how much grit the spinners had left on her.

"Anything useful?"

"Seven folk doused a few days back. Mage marked by a mot mage."

"Ah. Anything else?"

"Tunstall is waiting."

Thinking back to the odd book, he said "Mind if I join?"

It turned out Hady was right about the stones. Berryman, the mage at the Gem Merchant's guild hall, identified the stones as Fire opals. When he described the uses for them, Hadrian felt himself go cold for some reason.

Tunstall left them while they did baton practice. Hady winced when he saw how Beka looked like she was ready to keel over. Soon they were out on patrol...though they did get some excitement because of the Rogue's revenge on Crookshanks. Beka was sent to evacuate the floors while Hadrian did something just as vital. He checked over all who were in building and made sure they were alright. Most of those who were in the buildings were surprised that a Puppy with no mage training to speak of was healing folks who were burned or coughing without even once asking for payment.

Tansy came out wet and shivering, along with a slip full of jewelry. Hadrian grabbed a blanket and covered her properly so she could at least warm up. Beka came out and talked to Tansy. When she mentioned how MANY children had been taken, both of them were stunned.

Beka was a bit annoyed at the timing of it all.

"They could've waited to burn the place till we had supper."

Three pairs of eyes turned, shocked. Then Hady begin to snicker out loud.

Unfortunately for them, the only supper to be had was chicken which had been on the spit so long it was dry. The bread, which had been warming up by the hearth during supper was just as dry. The cook was so heartbroken that she quickly fried some almond cakes drizzled in honey. Both Hady and Beka had rose hip tea.

Meanwhile Goodwin brought out the papers she had taken from the house. Reading each one, they were astounded at the sheer boldness. Then Beka told them what Tansy had said about the other families. She was very upset that no one had noticed it had been going on for over three years at least.

Goodwin reminded her to be grateful that the Lord Provost took her family in. And reminded them both about the numbers against them.

But both Puppies were thinking the exact same thing.

They wouldn't contend themselves with filling the Happy Bags. Not ever. The Lower City was theirs. It's people were theirs...it's children theirs. If they found who had been doing all the kidnapping and murdering, they had better pray for mercy. Because once Hadrian and Beka caught them, they would never escape again.

And they would start with this Shadow Snake.

* * *

After they went home, Hadrian had a very informative dream about the other world.

_("Harry my boy, you must tell me about these dreams you have been having. They could be sent by Voldemort."_

_Hadrian was gaping at the worst dressed man he had ever seen. Was his wife color blind? Harry apparently heard his question and snorted in his mind._

_'Dumbledore isn't married...as far as I know.'_

_Then another question, more out of curiosity than anything, 'Are you the one I keep dreaming about? Hadrian of Jane Street Kennel?'_

_'You couldn't hear me before. And it goes both ways from what I can tell, Harry.'_

_'Good. Ever since you appeared my nightmares have dropped off completely. I can honestly say your day to day life is by far more interesting to watch than seeing a friend die again and again.'_

_Clearly Harry had some experience keeping up a double conversation, because he was talking to 'Dumbledore'._

_More like telling him to leave him alone about his dreams, and no he did not want to do anything about them. Dumbledore seemed convinced this was a ploy by some villain named Voldemort, but Harry knew better. He actually suspected that Dumbledore was only interested in the spell that caused this, so he could gain power in Corus too._

_The sad thing was he was probably right. _

_Eventually Harry managed to tell Dumbledore to mind his own damn business and escape into another room. He ducked under the bed when Mrs. Weasly went to get him to apologize, which he damn well wasn't going to do._

_Sirius and another man who Harry called Remus came in later, and he came out. Sirius had been getting the same dreams his godson had, only they were about a noblemen named Sirius who lived in the Upmarket district._

_Hadrian had Harry give him the address, so he could find the man. Instead Sirius wanted to know where Hady lived, so he could explain what the hell was happening. Suddenly Sirius went quiet, and said that the other guy was there listening in._

_Hady decided to try something new, with Harry's permission of course. He took over, and looked at Sirius._

_Once Remus figured out that Hady was in Harry, and Harry was apparently enjoying some uninterrupted, much needed sleep while Hadrian was there, he stayed interested in the conversation. And was surprised when Sirius started talking slightly different._

_In the end, Hadrian planned with Sirius...and left before he woke up. But not before he had Harry explain a few things for him._

_The political situation, the war, Dumbledore, Voldemort, his friends and relatives, everything. _

_Harry actually didn't mind, and had mentioned to Hady that he found talking to his other half very soothing. He did say ruefully that he wished he had someone to talk to during the day, even if it was an animal, provided it could talk back. Someone who not only didn't give a damn he was the boy who lived, but didn't think he should be a martyr for people who made his life hell for no apparent reason._

_'I can't wait to talk to you during Binns' class. I hope I don't distract you during your patrol though.'_

_'If how you describe Binns is accurate, then you'll at least keep me entertained. Patrol does get boring sometimes.'_

_'Night Hady.'_

_'Night Harry.')_

* * *

Hadrian was awakened that morning to the sound of Beka shrieking. He opened the door and found he suddenly had a new neighbor in the rusher called Aniki. She was moving next door to Hady. Seeing Rosto and Kora, he grinned. This would be fun!

Getting his morning rituals done quickly, he decided to see how Beka was faring...and to ask the reason why she yelped so loud. He knocked on the door once he went to fetch some fresh bread for breakfast. Kora and Aniki were already there with food as well.

Eventually Beka had seven people in her room with food for all. Hady donated a silver noble for lunch, and then turned to Pounce.

"Hey Pounce, there's something I need to ask you later, if Beka will let you stay in my room tonight."

Pounce looked at him quizzically, then purred when he started to scratch his favorite spot. Eventually Hady went to his room and looked at the book.

He felt someone in his head and grinned.

_'Hello Harry.'_

_'Hi Hady. I'm currently hiding from my friends, so I figured I'd take a nap while I can. It's either that or help clean with two people I thought I could trust. Or join the twins in mischief.'_

_'I'm about to go on duty. Once I read something from the book that caught my eye last night.'_

_'What book?'_

_'The one that, as far as I can tell, connects our worlds together.'_

Hady opened the book to a specific page...and noticed a spell was glowing. He read the description and grinned widely.

_'What does it say?'_

_'Open communication is possible if we both say this spell. No more waiting for someone to fall asleep to talk!'_

_'What is it?'_

Hady showed him the spell, and told him how to pronounce it properly. He could sense Harry was fading away...someone must be waking him up. The only problem with the spell is that they had to say it at the same time while they were connected...out loud.

Right before Harry woke up, they said the spell. Something clicked into place, like they had been missing a piece and found it.

_'I wonder if it worked.'_

Then he felt a grin from the other end and gaped.

His first real spell on this side! And it was working! Now he was grinning wildly.

* * *

At first the patrol was quiet. It was a lovely spring night, and aside from raiding an illegal slave auction, nothing seemed to be happening. Beka caught the Rat responsible after a minor tussle. Around nine they went to supper relieved.

It seemed like this would be a peaceful night for a change. Hadrian and Tunstall both were in the mood to bless Mithros for such luck.

Then they passed the Barrel's Bottom, nicknamed the Barrel of Blood by most. Hadrian cursed so well that both Dogs were impressed. (So was Harry, who decided to hang around so he could experience a full patrol for a change. He was trying not to grin in his body, since it would raise questions.)

Beka and Hady originally stayed outside...until they saw someone about to gang up on Goodwin. Without thinking twice, they jumped in the fray. Harry decided to be of use and warned Hadrian when someone was coming up from behind. He saved him from a lot of bruises that way.

Harry then asked if Hady could show him how to fight like that. According to him he knew a few people who could use a black eye (or two).

A trio of knights back from the hills decided to help out the Dogs. One was a mot. Beka and Hady fought their way to the wall, where Hady put up a barrier between them and the rushers. He saw Beka was bleeding, and put his hand on her arm. It sealed up neatly, without a hint of a scar.

Goodwin fought her way to them, and said "Very nice baton work Cooper and Potter."

Hady gave her a weary grin, and took a swig of a jar which had escaped the fray.

"Why in Mithros haven't any other Dogs come yet? I know you were blowing your whistle like I was Goodwin."

"I don't know, but we got lucky today. Most Puppies don't survive this kind of fight without their Dogs looking out for them. We'll do better in the future."

"We were doing the job," said Beka.

"Shut up. We weren't doing ours, me and Tunstall. We were doing the job we used to have, just breaking heads. We can't do that anymore. Now we have you two to look after. We're learning this teaching Dog business same as you're learning a Dog's work, but that's no excuse. Older Dogs look after the younger ones, that's the rule. Now who do you suppose our lady knight is?"

"That's a knight? How can you tell?" asked Beka.

"I saw her and four other knights riding down Messinger on my way to the kennel this afternoon. I didn't see the shape of the shield, but she had the armor and the trappings. And knights have a way about them, chin up so high in the air they're just begging for a nap tap."

The two grinned. Every Dog loves the nap tap, the hammer blow of a baton against jaw that sometimes leaves Rats out cold to arrest. Goodwin had the highest record for perfectly delivered nap taps that left a Rat unconscious in the city.

The scrape of wood caught their attention and Hady watched with interest as the lady knight knocked Tunstall out of the way with only her boot and arm.

Beka began to falter, and Goodwin caught her.

"It's the blood loss. Makes a mot feel giddy, and no mistake. The healer will set you right Cooper."

"I already got rid of the open wound. But she should avoid any alcohol until she can stand straight. It'll only make it worse," said Hady.

Goodwin and Tunstall looked at him.

"I overheard a healer say that to someone who lost a lot of blood once."

The lady knight approached them, and wasn't impressed that they brought Puppies in a fight like this.

When the Dogs finally came, Hady cursed loudly. Clearly someone _had_ heard the whistle and reported it...to the Night Watch. It was well known that the Night Watch was full of the dregs, the laziest Dogs in the kennel.

Pounce attacked them and when they noticed the rushers waking up, Hady kicked them into the Barrel so they could do some actual work while they escaped.

Once a healer had seen to the four of them, Hady helped Beka back to the apartments. She agreed to let him borrow Pounce for the night, and went in search of her bed.

* * *

Pounce looked at Hady, curious.

"I need your help with something, master Cat."

Pounce pretended to be a normal cat and Hady gave him a grin.

"I know full well you aren't a true normal cat. And that you can understand me just fine."

Hady brought out the book, and suddenly Pounce looked very serious.

**'Where did you get this? It was supposed to be destroyed when the veil went up to keep the Immortals out of this realm.'**

"It was sent to me...after a series of odd dreams I have been having. I already know who they are connected to."

**'Why then do you need me?'**

"He needs help. You don't have to actually do anything, but he really needs someone to talk to when I'm too busy."

**'How bad is it?'**

Hady told Pounce all he knew about the situation on the other side, particularly the situation with Harry. The minute he mentioned what he suspected this Voldemort person had done, Pounce growled.

**'The gods won't be please about that. Particularly the Black God.'**

"So you think you could help Harry and his family get rid of him? And possibly get on the Black God's good side?"

**'I will see if I can do that. From your descriptions it is far enough into the future that I can be in two places at once.'**

"Thanks Pounce."

**'On one condition. You burn the book before you die.'**

"Fair enough. What the hell does the spell do anyway?"

**'It links worlds together. Most people who use it die once they realize what they have done. In turn it kills the other half. It seems your Harry and Sirius are one of the lucky few who figured out how it works without going insane with the knowledge.'**

"I think in Harry's case he was just relieved that his nightmares were gone. Going to an alternate world when he sleeps must have been a godsend."

* * *

Hadrian went to sleep, and didn't bother to warn Harry about Pounce who may or may not be coming. The most interesting thing to happen was that he arrived in time for an Order meeting. Since Harry was unable to go into the room without notice (and Hadrian remembered how Harry had saved him a few bruises earlier that night) he slipped through the door to listen.

What he found was highly informative. And amusing, since apparently Sirius was the only person who could see him at all.

_(Sirius saw Hadrian come through the door, past all the spells and hid a grin. So Hady could manifest on this side? That made spying easier for Harry at least. Particularly since Dumbledore and Snape couldn't see him at all, from what he could tell._

_Hady could tell Sirius saw him, and decided to have some fun while he listened in. Soon Sirius was having a hard time keeping his laughter at bay, as Hady mocked Snape, Dumbledore and Remus. He even made funny faces which had him hiding snickers._

_Apparently he wasn't doing too good a job of hiding it, because Dumbledore and Molly Weasly were frowning at him. Remus had a questioning look, then Sirius silently mouthed 'Hady' and he realized what was going on._

_Finally Moody wanted to know what was so funny and Sirius lied, saying he remembered a very funny joke._

_The Order meeting wrapped up, and Sirius went to another room alone. Hadrian followed him. Which is how he learned of a prophecy that the Order was guarding. One which involved Harry and Voldemort. He even gave him the location and how to get to it._

_Sirius saw Hadrian leave, obviously so he could tell his other half. What he didn't know was that Hady continued spying...on the headmaster and Harry's supposed friends Ron and Hermione.)_

When Hadrian woke up the next morning, he knew a lot more about what was happening around Harry then even Harry knew.

And most of it was very troubling.

Dumbledore was plotting with Molly Weasly to dose Harry's food with something called Amoretia so (which he figured out was some sort of love potion) he would fall for the youngest red head named Ginny. He also found out Snape didn't actually hate Harry, he was just trying to protect him the best way he knew how by keeping him at arm's length. But the most troubling of all was the conversation he heard between Ron and Hermione after Harry went to sleep.

Harry had manifested himself next to Hady. He seemed surprised that he could do that in his own world.

_'Isn't this what you call astral projecting?'_ asked Hady.

_'I think so... Why is Hermione speaking to Ron when I'm asleep?'_

_'I don't know, but let's find out. I'll fill you in on what I've learned.'_

Then they heard something that stunned them both.

_("How long do we have to pretend we're his friends Hermione?" asked Ron._

_"Professor Dumbledore said we had to do it until he falls for Ginny at least. Otherwise he won't pay us."_

_"I know, but every year he takes us into dangerous situations!"_

_"Quit your whining. Don't forget we're promised a vault each from his account."_

_"Yeah, but Ginny gets the rest once she marries him," Ron whined again._

_Harry turned to Hady. He nodded, confirmed his question without asking. They continued on discussing the year ahead and secure in the knowledge that Harry was oblivious to their discussion. Once Harry had heard enough, he felt disgusted with them.)_

Hermione left and Ron went to sleep. He was unaware that Harry was now awake and glaring at him. While his former best friend slept on, Harry packed all his things in his trunk and then snuck downstairs to talk to Sirius about his own room.

Sirius gave him his brother's old room and silently helped Harry take his things there. It was directly across from his own, so Harry could talk to him without anyone else the wiser. Then Harry told Sirius everything he had overheard, and he growled.

Now all they had to do was get to Gringotts and settle a few things once and for all. Which is when Hadrian gave them both something to think about.

The terror Twins.

Harry felt like hitting himself for not thinking of it himself. The twins were not only legal to use magic now, but able to Apparate wherever they wanted and not get arrested. Which was more than could be said for his godfather. Plus they were loyal to him first and then to Dumbledore last.

It was perfect.

* * *

Hadrian woke up and went to get bread for the breakfast gathering. Kora and Aniki looked mischievous. He had a bit of a liking for such things himself, which is why he lived in the Lower City. The best Dogs are half crooked at heart after all.

"Breakfast? We heard you two were dancing with river dodgers last night."

"That's a splendid black eye. The cheekbone bruise is good too. Before or after healing?" asked Kora.

"After."

Beka's stomach growled like it always did after healing. She ate the mutton pasty without complaint and let them in.

Aniki told them "I was at Dawull's. We got the news straight off. Some of our rushers wanted to go help the river dodgers, but Dawull wouldn't allow it. He won't let his people take on your Dogs if he knows about it before hand, I found out. He says they're too tough."

Hady and Beka were flattered. Clearly these two had lived a hard life, and to hear them speak as though they belonged to the Dog's world...it felt like they were accepted in it. Even though they had a Puppy's trim, they had a Dog's standing.

Beka opened the shutters to let in the pigeons and the ghosts they carried. Rosto showed up and said "I'll kiss them to make them better."

Beka slid one foot back to balance herself and put her hands into a blocking position, "Try and I'll bruise you. Then Kora and Aniki can kiss _you_ better," she growled.

Kora smiled, "Aniki can do the kisses. Rosto, don't pull Beka's tail. She doesn't like it."

Rosto sighed.

"I was being friendly," he complained, "Modern times are cruel when a cove can't be _friendly_."

He stepped around Pounce and settled on the floor.

"See if I bring you a treat tomorrow, Master Cat."

He looked at Beka, "Is there a tomorrow? I think this little breakfast idea is quite nice, even with threats and the nasty birds coming and going."

Said nasty birds were too busy eating the corn to take offense.

"Not tomorrow. Tuesday is our day off. I plan to leave early to visit my family."

"Monday is our first time at Magistrate's Court. It starts the hour after sunrise. And Tuesday I plan to go exploring in Upmarket for some herbs and spices."

Rosto made a face.

"Ugh. They don't pay you two enough."

Ersken and Verene came not long after with sausage rolls and gossip. (Harry happened to be bored when they arrived, and listened in.)

One of the barons in Unicorn district found out his wife was canoodling with an Earl, and rank or no a challenge had been issued. Mistress Bircher, wife of the head of the Silversmiths' Guild presented her man with twins. Which meant Flash districts Dogs would have the joy of guarding that celebration while they got a relatively quiet night.

"Remember Alacia?" Verene said, and to their crooked friends, "She's another Puppy named in tribute to His Majesty's first Queen. Well, till yesterday she was on Day Watch in Unicorn. Then my lord Olau got word that his youngest and only son has been flirtin' with a pretty Puppy."

"Fast work," said Aniki impressed, "You lot have been on duty, what, five days?"

"Four, not counting today," said Ersken.

"_Anyway_," said Verene. She hated it when wonderful gossip was interrupted. Her mother is a barmaid at Naxen's Fancy, where they hear everything as soon as it happens. "Anyway, the lad's father pitched a fit at Unicorn kennel and they switched Alicia with Clarke. He was on Night Watch in Prettybone. So now she's on Night Watch."

Beka saw a new pigeon and collected what he had to say. Verene called her lightly.

"You remember that Dog who taught us to tell dice that had been meddle with? He was on Night Watch?"

They nodded. Verene drew a finger across her throat.

"Dead?" asked Hady grimly.

Ersken nodded grim. "And we're not to go to the burying. There's a notice up on the kennel gate. We saw it on the way here. They found him with dice in his mouth...all rigged. All crooked. My lord's order, under his seal: 'Bury him with the Dogs, but not as a Dog.'"

They all made the sign against evil on our chests. They talked a bit more while the sun rose and the room warmed. Beka wanted to go gather more information from the pigeons, but the blood loss and healing left her dozy as it always did.

Kora noticed and said "You need a nap. And I'm taking your clothes to wash. You can pay me three coppers for each wash I do."

"Wash?" said Beka tiredly.

"The herbwomen aren't hiring yet, and I do charms better than most."

When she mentioned it was five coppers for those who didn't live with her, Ersken and Verene went to fetch theirs.

Hady found Beka after she woke from her nap and warned her about court tomorrow.

"Beka, remember Orva Ashmiller?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were the one who brung her in, right? Well, won't that mean that you'll have to speak in court tomorrow?"

Beka blanched, as he had a point.

"You might want to practice in front of a mirror...or I could hold your hand when you're called up."

"Thanks Hady. I would appreciate it...just make sure no one notices you holding it."

Hady grinned. He knew Beka always felt braver when he was nearby. Why that was he had no idea, but he honestly didn't mind.

After patrol (with Harry once again watching with interest) they had stopped a few tavern fights, robberies, a fight between gamblers as a man claimed a mot had cheated him. Beka stopped five cutpurses and three foists (master pickpocket) on her own, but they were not worth hobbling. Their biggest catch was a cove trying to sell children not his to sell and the slaver who was about to pay him.

They took the three nearly sold children home. One mot didn't even know her boy was missing. She had been sewing on a fancy gown for a lady and thought the neighbor still had charge of him.

Once it was over Beka went to bed, bone weary.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to find half the Order freaking out. Only Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and the twins were unworried. They were too busy enjoying the show. Wondering what had the place up like a overturned beehive, he walked up to Sirius yawning and poked him.

Sirius looked at his godson and grinned. Then they waited for someone to notice Harry...which took about fifteen minutes. By which time he had gone to the kitchen, gotten some toast and bacon, and eaten breakfast. Finally Hermione realized not only was Harry up, he was sitting next to Sirius!

"Harry! What were you thinking? Everyone has been so worried about you when Ron woke up and found your things missing!"

Harry glared at her, annoyed.

"Let me get this straight. Everyone has been freaking out because I changed rooms to get away from Ron's snoring?"

Mrs. Weasly glared at Sirius, who had clearly known the whole time where Harry was.

"Why did you help him! Dumbledore said..." she started.

"Wait, Dumbledore is behind me being forced to sleep with Ron? I have a hard enough time sleeping with his snores as it is during the school year! And since when does he make the sleeping arrangements in Sirius' house?" interrupted Harry, indignant.

That's when Sirius jumped in.

"I said the same thing. I wanted you to have your own room from the start."

Finally Harry slipped away with help from the twins. That's when he heard someone calling him. Curious, he followed the voice.

**'Come find me.'**

Harry followed the voice, partly out of boredom, but mostly because as far as he could tell it was inside the house. If it had even begun to lead outside he would have ignored it entirely. He wasn't an idiot.

That's when he found himself in the room across from Buckbeak's spot. Opening it, he found an entire library that he didn't know existed. The Black family library was still in the process of being cleaned, but this one was spotless. He looked closer at the books, and found that several were in Common.

Which lead to two conclusions. One, he had either opened a door into Hadrian's world by accident. Or two, their worlds have been in communication before. And right now he was really, really hoping it was the latter.

**'Are you going to stand there enjoying the books or are you going to find me?'**

The voice was a bit louder, so he started looking among the shelves. The voice was giving him some directions, until finally he was in front of a shelf with heavy tomes with titles that made him suspect that they told the tales of the gods from the Divine Realm. Going up on the shelf using the ladder, he looked carefully between books. When he got to the top, he found himself staring at a ebony black cat with purple eyes.

**'It's about time you found me, Harry Potter.'**

Harry stared at the cat in disbelief. A cat...was talking to him. Normally he would believe he was losing it, but he happened to recognize this particular cat.

"Pounce?"

**'I was called that once, yes.'**

He picked up the cat and carefully went down.

"I thought you were with Beka and Hady."

**'Hady was the one who sent me, idiot. He thought you could use someone to talk to when he couldn't. Fortunately for you, I happen to be present in this world too.'**

That was when he heard the owls arrive and when he saw Ron getting a letter thicker than his, he knew what was going to happen. So he went back to talking to the cat instead.

"Should I call you Pounce, or would you like something different?"

**'Pounce is fine, I suppose. What else did you have in mind?'**

"Night. Because that gorgeous coat of yours reminds me of the night sky."

**'Night...I like it.'**

"Night it is then. Want to join me downstairs? Watch out for the twins though, they like to prank people."

Night purred as Harry bent down and he climbed around his shoulders. Harry kept his hand on Night's head, petting him.

* * *

Sirius took one look at the cat and gaped.

"I found him upstairs. And since I know no one else has a black cat around here, I intend to keep him."

"What's his name then?" asked Remus.

"Night."

By which time Mrs. Weasly began to head to Diagon for supplies, and Harry insisted on joining her. His best argument was to get things for his new cat...and the fact that the goblins told him to keep his key on him at all times. Remus said he would take Harry and the twins to Diagon and meet up with Molly later. She reluctantly allowed it.

After heading to Gringotts (and making a will to be executed by the Goblin clans, who were honored that he trusted them above the headmaster) and getting his funds, Harry went to the bookstore for some shopping.

He left with a large bag full of shrunken books. He made all the necessary stops for supplies before heading to the Menagerie.

"Alright Night, you get to pick your collar. I'll pick up some food for you."

Night jumped down and went to the collar section, picking an expensive silver and ruby one. Harry took it to the register, and had them put the name on it, totaling over ten galleons for the entire thing. Night let him put the thing loosely around his neck.

Once all was said and done, they met up with Mrs. Weasly and apparated back.

* * *

Harry spent the next week in the library where he found Night. Not once did he talk to his former best friends. His main joy was finding tales about Mithros, the Goddess and the Trickster god. Night actually liked the peace and quiet compared to the rest of the house. Which with the Order coming and going was quite noisy.

Much to the amusement of Sirius, Harry clearly knew what was being said during the 'private' meetings of the Order, even when he was most definitely not in the room. It was driving the old headmaster batty trying to figure out how he was pulling it off.

When he asked Harry how he did it, he started laughing when he said that he sent Night in to each meeting. Clearly Harry could talk to the cat, who was as amused as he was about the entire thing.

* * *

It was the day they had to hurry to the train, and Harry could be found stuffing books from the hidden library into the bag which held all the purchases from Diagon. His new school books had already been put in his trunk, which had been fully packed for three whole days.

The usual bustle of trying to make it on time was in full swing, with the added bonus of Sirius finally managing to escape to join them. Before they went onto the train itself, Sirius handed Harry an old photo. And actually asked Night to keep his godson out of trouble, which had the cat giving it's equivalent of a laugh in response.

Hermione and Ron went ahead to the Prefect car and Harry had to find a spot to sit in with Ginny and Neville. He found one with a girl who was reading a magazine upside down for some reason. Only Neville seemed willing to sit with her, while Ginny went to find her own compartment.

She looked up at the people who entered her compartment, and tried not to stare at the cat on the famous Harry Potter's shoulder. She had heard tales of constellations coming to help people, but this is the first time she had seen one up close.

"You're Harry Potter," she stated.

Harry grimaced, "I tried to be a Jamie once, but it didn't take."

She beamed at him.

"This is Neville and the furball on my shoulder is Night. Mind if we sit here?"

She nodded, and they took a seat across from her. Neville had an odd plant with him, while Harry took out a book with symbols she could read but the other boy couldn't.

Seeing her look at the cover, he asked her politely, "So can you read these too?"

"Yes. I'm Luna Lovegood by the way."

Harry handed her another book, which happened to be tales about someone called the Goddess. She looked at Night and said "You have a star on your shoulder."

Night purred as he jumped down and sat on her lap. She petted him, making him purr louder.

**'I like her. She must be a descendant of the last person to come from Hady's world. She has the Sight.'**

"Say Luna, do you see things no one else does? Things everyone thinks aren't real?" asked Harry.

She looked at him surprised.

"It's why everyone calls me Loony Lovegood. You have nargles by your head," said Luna.

Harry took his head and batted around his left ear, which is where she pointed. Sure enough he felt something go flying. He looked at her.

"I think you're smarter than you look. And you definitely aren't Loony."

She beamed at him, happy someone believed her. And so a new golden trio was created between Luna, Neville and Harry. Harry even decided to bridge the gap between him and Draco, mostly caused by Ron making fun of his name first year.

Draco had come in with pomp at being made prefect, ready to annoy Potter.

Harry took one look at him and said "Are you going to stand in the door all day or are you going to come in?"

Draco stared at him, surprised. Potter never invited him to join him, he always acted like a Gryffindor on the train.

"Well?"

So for the first time in history, Harry caught Draco Malfoy off guard. Once he got over the fact that not only was Potter being civil towards him, he decided to see what game he was playing. And the answer surprised him.

Apparently Weasel and Granger had done something to vex Potter so much he decided he would rather sit with the Slytherin Prince than them. Once they did arrive, they screeched him out of the compartment, and he caught a glimpse or irritation on Potter...no Harry's face. Clearly he preferred his company.

Which confused the hell out of him. What had changed between the Golden Trio of Gryffindor so much that Harry was willing to break it?

* * *

They got off the train and Harry confused him even more. He ditched the others to sit with Draco and two other Slytherins. His excuse to them was that the other carriage was full. Which as far as Draco could tell was a lie.

"Alright Potter, why are you really sitting with us?"

"I would rather sit with Slytherins than with Dumbledore's pawns."

That explained it. It looked like Harry had finally found out that Granger and Weasel were working for Dumbledore...which most of the purebloods had known from the start of second year.

"I'm surprised you deigned to sit with the snakes this time Potter. Everyone knows you lead the Lion's den," said Blaise.

"Well I was almost a snake myself first year," was his off hand reply.

They stared. Was he serious? Seeing their looks of shock he explained.

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but since I met Ron on the train here I chose Gryffindor...big mistake on my part..."

"The hat...wanted to put _you._..in Slytherin," said Draco slowly in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was the first choice."

They spent the rest of the ride in stunned silence, which ended once they reached their table. Draco and Blaise immediately told the other Slytherins about how close they had come to a Slytherin Potter, which had most of the others gaping.

Little did Harry know that his little slip about what house the hat really wanted to put him in caused the number of Gryffindor/Slytherin disputes in the hall to drop dramatically. Which had the teachers wondering out loud about the cause.

* * *

Harry only half listened to Umbitch, as he privately called her. Once she got to the point of her little speech he seethed. So the Ministry was trying to take over Hogwarts? Let's see how they liked a defiant Potter.

He went to bed after hanging out with Neville and the twins for a bit. Night was curled up on his pillow, but he moved to lay next to Harry.

Harry woke up early the next morning, and looked at the clock. It was barely six! Deciding to hit the library early he got up and ready. He saw the twins talking quieting in the corner and grinned.

"Up to no good already? And on the first day yet," quipped Harry lightly. They jumped a bit, then grinned. Soon he helped them plot, in exchange they covered for him when he escaped his watchers to the library. He only let Neville know where he was, and found himself lost in the written word for an hour.

He made it in time to get to breakfast just as the doors opened, nose still in his book. He actually quite enjoyed the look of shock Snape, Hermione and Dumbledore were sending him, seeing him reading at breakfast. Looking at his schedule he stifled a groan of dismay. Double Potions, double DADA, and history all in one day! Looks like his year was going to start on a low note.

Even more so when Hermione finally recognized the book in his hand.

"Since when do you have an interest in Ancient Runes?" she huffed.

_'Still mad I chose not to sit with them on the way here, eh? I can live with that if it keeps them away.'_

"I always had an interest. But Dumbledore switched my schedule with Divination. McGonagall wouldn't let me take the courses I originally wanted."

Hermione huffed and went to give out the schedules.

Harry smirked and even waved to Draco, to the boy's shock. Night jumped onto the table, and Harry put some bacon and sausage on his plate saying "Help yourself."

Night purred as he swiped a sausage.

Harry went down to the Potions lab early, hoping to speak to Snape before class started. He wanted to clear something up before anyone overheard.

Luck was with him, as he caught Snape lighting the fires.

"Potter. I didn't expect to see you grace my presence this early."

"Drop the act Snape. I know you're only keeping me away to protect me," snorted Harry, taking a seat near the unofficial Slytherin section.

Snape almost dropped his wand from shock.

"Where did you...?"

"Someone I trust overheard you and told me."

Seeing Snape still in shock, he then went to his original reason for coming early.

"Look, I know we haven't been exactly friends over the years, but I would appreciate it if you would lay off Neville. I really don't care if you get onto Ron or Hermione, but leave him alone."

"Finally figured it out did you?"

"Overheard them when they thought I was asleep. I really want to be a Healer, but in order to do that I need your help. What do you say?" said Harry, holding out his hand.

Snape took a good look into Harry's eyes, and realized he was serious. He shook his hand, and the deal was struck.

"So what potion are we working on today?"

"The Draught of peace. Highly complicated, but perfect for fifth years trying for their OWLs."

Snape put the ingredients on the board, and was very pleased when Harry began working early.

He really enjoyed the look of complete disbelief on the former best friend's faces when they saw that not only was Harry in the lab before them, he was already at work on the potion. The disbelief grew when Snape did nothing to antagonize Harry!

Neville sat next to Harry, who was halfway in his prep work. Harry gave him a few tips and soon Neville was ready to get started brewing.

Draco had a questioning look towards Snape, who kept his usual **(BASTARD!) **face on full. Neville seemed surprised that Snape was leaving him alone for the most part, and managed to keep from ruining yet another potion.

Much to Neville's shock, Snape actually prevented Harry from ruining his potion by hissing so quietly they just caught it, _"Hellabore, Potter."_

Harry realized his mistake and nodded his thanks. Soon he had a perfect potion, along with Neville's passable one.

Ron on the other hand, failed his potion. He had forgotten at least three steps, much to Snape's ire. Hermione had also failed, to her disbelief. It hadn't helped that Snape was hovering over her and Ron more than usual.

Harry made his way walking with Neville to their next class, talking to the boy quietly. Ron scowled. Since when was the almost squib heir of the Longbottom family Harry's best friend? Hermione was annoyed as well, since Neville had made a passable potion and she hadn't. Since when did Snape quit harassing Neville?

* * *

Sitting down for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry pulled out a different book. Much to the brunettes ire, she couldn't read the runes on it. But apparently Harry could, even though she knew for a fact that he had never gone to Ancient Runes.

Then Umbridge appeared, and things quickly spiraled out of control.

Alright, so calling her a colorblind toady probably wasn't the best thing he could have said in the paired class, but that voice had grated on his nerves! So he had detention with the toad for the week. Who the hell said he had to actually go to them?

He would have to miss Quidditch practice, but he had a good idea where he could hide. And the best part was that the twins, Night and Slytherins would most likely help him!

So now Harry went deep into the upper levels of the library, which housed most of the Defense and Ancient Runes books. Across from those were the Arithimancy and a few that most never touched if the dust was any indication. Harry knew why too...they happened to be books about the other world and their magic.

Since he and Luna were the only ones even able to read Common, no one else went into that section.

Which is where Harry made his base of operations to thwart the toad. Once he mentioned to Draco that he was skipping any further DADA classes until they actually became interesting_ (I/E they were allowed to cast spells and not discuss boring theory which made no sense)_ Draco had only one thing to say.

"Mind if I join you?"

Harry grinned, and showed him the section which no one even looked at anymore. Those who did, who were mostly Arithimancy students, usually had a sympathetic grimace when he explained his reasoning. It didn't hurt that he usually asked intelligent questions concerning the subject.

As a result, Harry learned more about the subject than he would have on his own. It was as close as he was going to get to tutoring, since he was unable to actually take the class.

Much to his shock, Harry found an unexpected ally in his attempts to boycott Umbitch the toad from the school Healer. All Harry had to do was mention that he planned to become a Healer when he graduated, and Madam Pomphrey decided to take him as an apprentice under an assumed name. Dumbledore cleared it, not realizing he had just given Harry permission to drop DADA this year. Depending on his OWL grade he would most likely drop the subject entirely.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Harry had returned to school and started a new trend among the students which the teachers were quietly supporting. Instead of actually going to the class, most students opted for self study of the books.

Unknown to most students (but recently found by Harry by accident when he was reading the by laws of the school charter), students who found a teacher unqualified to teach core subjects are allowed to do self study in the subject, provided they submit their essays and work to the Ministry's school board. If the students kept up high enough grades, they would be submitted as work done in that subject.

In other words, as long as the students kept up OWL worthy work in any subject, they were allowed to avoid any class. Potions however, had to be overseen by either the closest Potionsmaster or Healer. Same with Charms and Transfiguration masters.

Right now the only people who even attended Umbridge's class anymore were Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Hermione, and every student in first and second year. Everyone else avoided her.

Before Harry lead the new trend, most students gave him looks like he was insane or attention mongering. Now, they gave him grateful and calculating looks.

Then Umbridge finally caught Harry using Filch and made him attend his detentions with her. When he came back, he was holding his hand gingerly, cursing loud enough for most first years to pick up a new vocabulary. Instead of going back to the common room, he headed straight to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomphrey took one look at his hand and demanded to know what he had done to himself.

"The toad caught me and made me serve the detentions I ducked out on. That color blind twit had me using quills which carved the lines out of my hand!"

Madam Pomphrey stilled.

"Professor Umbridge had you using quills that carved the words from your hand?"

"Yeah. It started with a pinching, but now my hand's inflamed."

"You are staying right here! I am going to inform the headmaster about this!"

"Let him know that I've seen a few other first years holding their hands in pain as well. Mostly Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students, but no Slytherins."

"You didn't think to report it?"

"If I had known it was caused by a professor I would have. I didn't know how to help them, since whenever I asked they changed the subject."

Madam Pomphrey left, but not before making sure Harry kept his hand in a bowl. She said that Essence of Murtlap would alleviate the pain and speed the healing process. She returned with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, Poppy said you came in complaining of a sore hand?" asked Dumbledore kindly, not looking him in the eye.

Harry glared at him.

"No, I came in complaining of a bleeding hand caused by the toad's quills. And I've seen several Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first years clutching their hands like I was when I came in."

"Why did you not report it sooner?" said McGonagall.

"I tried to find why they were holding their hands, but they changed the subject when I asked. If the Toad hadn't caught me to serve those detentions I ducked out of, I still wouldn't know."

"Albus! How could you let that woman bring blood quills into the school! The wards should have alerted you to their presence the moment she stepped on the grounds!" McGonagall rounded on him.

Harry stared surprised. Umbridge used blood quills on him? Weren't those restricted, and more importantly illegal to use on minors without consent from their guardians?

He went to bed late and grabbed a hold of the twins early the next morning.

"Hey Fred, George, I need your help with something..."

* * *

The twins were missing all day, and the teachers were apprehensive. Especially since Harry had a mischievous look in his eyes. Finally Snape couldn't handle the suspense and took Harry aside and said "What are you up to?"

"Why professor, whatever makes you think I'm getting the toad in trouble?"

Snape shivered...the smirk on Harry's face was entirely too much like his father's when he was up to something very devious.

Over the next week, the twins were mostly out of sight, and the teachers knew something was up...and Harry Potter was at the center of it.

Then, first thing on Monday, the great hall was filled to the rafters with irate owls and Howlers demanding that Umbridge leave. They had to declare a day off while they cleared the feathers, letters and howlers from the hall. Dumbledore was hiding in the staff room to avoid his office. Poor Fawkes was looking singed.

Meanwhile Umbridge was busy locking down the Owlry. The last thing she needed was to have more students tell anyone outside the school about her detentions.

Too bad for her that the twins had thought of that, and borrowed Hedwig from Harry. Hedwig was no where near the owlry when Umbridge arrived, since she was now hiding in a room on the seventh floor. It was from there that the twins sent the large package full of pictures, descriptions and names of students who had gone to Umbridge for detention and come back with their hands either bleeding or in great pain. They even managed to steal one of her quills from her office, with help from Night. He walked in, and waltzed out with a quill in her mouth.

They sent that directly to Madam Bones.

* * *

After the incident with the owls, Harry went to bed and found himself looking through the eyes of Hadrian. That didn't actually surprise him, even though the nights he went to bed when he didn't see Hady had the oddest dreams of a corridor that lead to the Department of Mysteries. He knew those were sent by Voldemort, and dismissed them as a trap right off.

What did surprise him was the date. The last time he saw Hadrian, he was about to go on patrol the day before he went to court. Now it was his first time going to the Magistrate's Court.

Hadrian, sensing Harry, wondered why he felt so surprised.

_'Harry, why the surprise?'_

_'Hady I haven't seen through your eyes in almost a month and a half! The last time I was here you were about to go on patrol. Now you're heading to Magistrate's Court for the first time? This doesn't make any sense!'_

Hadrian frowned. If Harry was right, he would have spent almost an entire two months away. He wondered why he hadn't heard from his friend in such a long time. Still, he made his way outside and noticed Pounce was already outside.

"Hey Pounce. I have a question for you..."

Hadrian relayed what Harry had told him, and they found the answer as to why Harry hadn't shown up in two months.

According to Pounce, when he sent himself to the Mortal realms to help Harry, he used up the power needed to connect their worlds. Which is why Harry had been getting the Voldemort-induced dreams for two months.

Now that Night was in the Mortal realms for a while, the spell had regained power...which meant unless Voldemort really concentrated on sending the visions, Harry would see Hadrian from now on.

Meanwhile Hady bought them breakfast...and a large enough lunch to share with everyone else. He had spent over two hours cooking lunch for the Dogs. He idly wondered how they would react to finding out he only bought the ingredients.

Most of what they had heard was true about the court. Rats who had enough coin or patrons spent them on advocates to speak for them. These lawyers sometimes talked the Magistrate to order a lesser sentence instead of something worse. Hard sentences go from labor on the realm's roads, mines, docks, or quarries to something worse for murderers and arsonists.

Sir Tullus of King's Reach covered the Evening watch arrests.

Hady sat next to Beka's right side, while Ersken took her left. Bored, they read what other Dogs had carved in the low backs of the benches. Not that they spent most of their time hearing reports and the history. Behind the Dog's seats was the wall of bars that separated the business side of the court from the visitors' side. Plenty was going on back there. Some of the folk on that side were family, friends, and sweethearts of the Rats who took their sentences that day. They all had a matter of things to say, whether we were the Dogs who had vexed them or no. Then there were those who came for amusement's sake. Along the wall were the Dogs whose work it was to keep order.

They saw few advocates that day. The mages who served to keep order against any other mages sat on the benches at the front of the room.

Around three in the afternoon they brought in Orva Ashmiller. She was a sorry looking mess in the light of day, with cage muck on her. And she was chained, which was a puzzler. She was so skinny the shackles seemed to drop from her wrists. If not for the memory of that knife, Hady and Beka would have pitied her.

Then she caught sight of Beka.

"You Bitch!" she threw herself at Beka. She'd caught the cage Dogs napping.

Before the lackwits collected themselves, Orva fell headlong, her ankle chains tripping her. She scrambled to her hands and knees to shriek, "You took my children from me! You turned my man agin' me, you puttock, you trollop, you trull-"

Now they knew why she had chains on her.

"I'll cut your liver out, you poxied leech! Why wouldn't you let me go! You ruined my life!"

Hady gently took Beka's hand. This was a fine way to start their first day in court. A drunkard blamed Beka for how her life had turned out. With no advocate or coin the best thing she could hope for was a few years on a farm for striking a Dog.

"Mama!"

Hady turned in disbelief. Why had her man brought the three children with him? This was no place to see their mother! And she wasn't even looking at her children, with spittle flying from her lips. What sort of fool cove was he?

Beka started to relax...then just as Hady had warned her she was called up to report. Beka wanted to whine, but Hady's presence calmed her down just enough to not make a fool of herself.

"This day comes to all trainee Guards, Rebekah Cooper. Your day just came earlier than most. Speak up. The sooner you begin the telling, the sooner you may go."

Hady grinned at him. He helped her start it off, almost silent. No one noticed he had his hand against her, or they chose not to notice. She gulped, and gave her report as best she could. When she got to the part where she ran after Ovra, he had Hadrian speak his bit, explaining the injuries...then puzzled over the healer's report for the injury Goodwin had received from the knife.

"Sir Tullus, I happen to have a bit of the healing Gift, and when I saw what happened to Goodwin I used some of it to fix her wound. I also gave the same treatment to the Ashmiller family to spare them the cost," explained Hadrian calmly. Normally he would be as bad as Beka in talking to strangers, but since Harry happened to be there, calming him down, he managed it.

Sir Tullus raised an eyebrow at that, since Goodwin had a resistance to healing magic from years of it, he knew that Hadrian would have had a large amount of magic to even get a basic healing to stick.

Beka continued her report, while Goodwin restored order since the court Dogs weren't doing their jobs. Finally they stirred and did the job they were paid for.

Tullus thanked her, then reminded Beka he didn't know where the tavern was. Tunstall told him, and his eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"From Mulberry way to the North Gate?"

Beka scrambled to explain how she caught Orva. Verene passed her some raspberry twilsey, and she continued.

"Perhaps you would be so good to explain as to _why_ you went to so much trouble, if you please. You show a degree of...enthusiasm that is unusual even for a trainee Guard."

"Sir?"

"Why did you not let her go? You could have returned for her another day."

Beka looked at him like he was mad, even though he had not changed since the Court had started.

"Sir Knight, she _struck_ Guardswoman Goodwin," Beka said calmly, almost like she was debating about talking to him slow like a child, "With a knife. Not the sharp end, but it might have been. Orva couldn't be let get away with it, sir."

"And why not?" he asked again.

"Sir Knight, striking a Dog with a knife...it's a serious thing. A Dog is the face-we're the face of the law. We're so few. Nobody wants the work. So the realm say, _we_ value the Dogs. We set the price high for them as turn a blade on a Dog."

"If the realm values us enough to make the law and the penalties like we have, I must value us Dogs enough to catch them as breaks the law. Mustn't I, Sir Knight?"

The court was silent, even the crowd who came for amusement. Hady knew they were probably working out what Beka said and if it made sense. He hoped they took it to heart.

Finally Sir Tullus said, "Guardswoman Cooper, Coporal Guardswoman Goodwin is a true hero in the Provost's Guard. She has recovered large amounts of property, brought hundreds to justice, and saved countless lives. You are right. Her life and work are valuable to this court. You may be seated."

Beka sat down with relief, and Hadrian patted her gently on the back.

Orva was sentenced to five years on the royal work farm for her crimes. The Dogs carried the woman to the cages for transport. She had a long journey ahead.

By the time the day was over, Hady was considered the cove of the day for bringing so much food for the Dogs to share. He really enjoyed the looks of disbelief and shock on the older Dogs faces when Beka told them he had been up since five cooking most of it. Aside from the bread anyway.

Before he left he promised several of the Jane Street kennel Dogs his recipes.

* * *

The next morning Beka left early in a blue dress...which had Hadrian staring before he got his herb basket to go shopping in Upmarket. He caught up to Beka and quipped, "Going my way, Milady?"

Beka glared at him. They broke off right before she entered the Provost's house, and Hady went directly to Upmarket from there.

Which is where he saw him. Lord Sirius, first cousin to the King. He had a godson, Hadrian, but no one knew what the heir to the Potter family looked like. The Potters were the first cousins to the Queen herself, and much loved.

According to the tale, one night someone broke into their house and killed the Lord and Lady Potter. The heir went missing, presumed dead. The one who betrayed them to the killer, a personal friend of Lord James, Peter, was caught the next day by the Guard and executed.

Lord Sirius has been looking for his godson ever since.

Everyone went looking for Hadrian James Potter, because the family was much loved by nobles and particularly the lower classes. The Potters were very generous to them. It also didn't hurt that there was a still open reward for the finding of the heir. A reward of a hundred gold nobles if found alive, fifty if dead.

Unknown to everyone, the Potter heir knew exactly who he was...and didn't feel like sharing it with the world.

Hadrian liked being a Dog. He didn't want to become some namby pamby lord.

He might have revealed himself sooner had the people who raised him even given a damn about his health.

His adoptive aunt and uncle had beaten him for as long as he could remember. When he was fourteen he finally had enough, and went to the Jane Street kennel to report his family. The next evening the Dogs arrived and arrested them. Those Dogs were Tunstall and Goodwin.

Hadrian watched with relief as his aunt and uncle were sentenced to work in the quarries for nearly killing him so many times. He remembered vividly as he displayed all the scars to Sir Tullus, and describing how they treated him like he was worse than a mumper.

Which is why he chose the Jane Street kennel when he went to work for the Dogs a year later.

Lord Sirius saw the Puppy (he could tell the boy was a Puppy. He had the walk of a Dog, but was too young to have attained that rank just yet) shopping around the herb market, buying things here and there.

What caught his attention was the fact that the boy was buying up expensive herbs well out of the pay grade of a Puppy. He then felt his other half show up, take one look at the kid and say _"There's Harry."_

Sirius walked up to the Puppy, and introduced himself.

And tried not to gape. It was his missing godson, Hadrian!

Hadrian looked at the noble and said "You must be the other person who read from that book and got sent here. I'm Hadrian."

"Lord Sirius Black."

"I know. You still need help dealing with your other self?"

He nodded, then Hadrian went with him to his house inside Upmarket. Putting his supplies on the table, he explained what was going on and what the dreams meant. Sirius asked few questions, mostly listening.

When Hadrian was about to leave, Sirius asked if he would like to join him when he went to the Lord Provost's house. Remembering Beka was there visiting her family, he agreed. Sirius was actually going to tell the Lord Provost, who had been very close friends with the Potter family, that he finally found his godson...and he was a Puppy!

Lord Sirius was welcomed into the Lord Provost's house, along with Hadrian. Hadrian went to see the horses while lunch was still being cooked.

Which is where he ran into Beka feeding the pigeons.

Beka looked up in disbelief to see Hadrian there with his basket, full with herbs. She was getting information from the pigeons as usual, and he just listened politely. He left his mind open, and to his surprise, he could just hear someone talking in Lower City cant from the birds. Eventually Beka had enough and sent them all flying.

"Beka, were the ghosts of the diggers and Shadow Snake victims in those birds?"

She looked at him hard. Then she nodded slowly.

"I think I'm starting to hear them. I heard a few children's voices talk in bits and pieces."

Beka seemed a bit relieved. Someone finally knew what she had been dealing with all these years. They talked about the case, about who they would ask for help when the Lord Provost approached.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Hadrian looked up and started to leave. The Lord motioned for him to stay.

Sirius approached as well, clearly in a much better mood.

"Lord Sirius claims you are his missing godson, Puppy Hadrian."

Hady winced visibly. He was so caught.

"I've known it for a while my Lord. I just didn't want to deal with being a noble when I prefer being a Dog."

Beka stared at him hard. Her mouth was open in complete shock.

"Flies Beka."

She closed it with a snap, and glared at him.

"So you know our Beka?"

"We're assigned to Tunstall and Goodwin together my Lord."

"Why haven't you come forward before?"

Hady stared at him defiant.

"I've seen how most lords act around the other folk, like they're better than them. I was raised in the Lower City. And the Dogs were the only ones to help me when I needed it. The common folk need a noble and a Dog who's willing to stand up for them."

The Lord Provost sighed, "Your father was the same way. But since everyone knew he was the cousin of the Queen, none of the Lower City folk were willing to give him a chance. It was the same problem for your mother."

Hadrian relaxed his shoulders. Clearly the Lord Gershom wasn't going to reveal to everyone who he was just yet.

He left Beka alone to talk to the man, sneaking into the kitchens for lunch. Lord Gershom told them both to outfit themselves from the gear room, which they did without complaint.

Lord Sirius did however take Hadrian aside to give him something. He had brought it with him once he recognized Hadrian for who he was.

It was a signet ring with the Potter family crest on it. Hadrian tied a strong string around it, and looped it around his neck. It rested hidden under his tunic, out of sight. He also got a letter of credit to withdraw funds from his trust vault.

He waited until near closing of the banks to take it in. Then he had them swear a vow of secrecy to his identity just in case. He left with a bag full of silver nobles, all true.

Before he went home he slipped ten of the nobles into the Happy Bags to pay for his new-found inheritance. He never would complain, because the money would pay for the healers and Dogs unable to pay otherwise. No one even noticed he was there.

He went home for the night, and after putting away his herbs and writing in his journal about the day, went to sleep.


End file.
